


It's Fine Now.

by Vinnulae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Death, Interpretation, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnulae/pseuds/Vinnulae
Summary: There's a sudden realisation, it stands stark between the cluttered thoughts of my mind. A brilliant white against marble black.It's all fine, now.I know the answer.





	

I was a sad person. I cried a lot. But I wasn't sad because of any particular feeling, no. I was sad because that was what was considered right, normal. Normal, something I still cannot comprehend to this very day. Maybe I'm just a sick, twisted and demented sociopath who wishes for everyone to be condemned to hell. Maybe that's right. Death. You were supposed to be upset, to mourn over such a simple occasion. So what if a person stopped breathing? Why waste time, valuable, precious time crying over the fact that a person is no longer conscious and living?  
Utterly ridiculous. 

Then he too, died.  
It came crashing down on me, a cascade of burning questions and underlying resolve. It caused a phantom, white hot pain to fill my mind. I thought, and I thought some more, letting the melancholy ideas flutter through my head like lost butterflies. Until finally, a conclusion.

People die, and that's okay.  
I didn't cry again after that.


End file.
